


Blind Date

by hotfruits



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, Cheating, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotfruits/pseuds/hotfruits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, Mark's boyfriend has stood him up. Lucky for him, though, a beautiful blonde arrives to save the day (and in the process, him).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Date

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly transfering my drabbles/fics from my tumblr.

He couldn’t remember how many times he’s checked his phone in the last twenty minutes, hoping to see a text, a voice mall, anything that would explain why his boyfriend was more than twenty minutes late to their date. Each time he checks, there is nothing there, and his feelings of anger towards his boyfriend, towards the wait staff who keep giving him pitying stares, and towards himself, for putting up with this nonsense time and time again, _grow._

Just as he’s about to check his phone again, if only to avoid the saddened stares of the elderly couple in the next booth, a blonde whirlwind rushes towards his table and throws himself into the booth. “Babe!” he exclaims, leaning over and giving his cheek a kiss. “I’m so sorry I’m late, traffic was a nightmare!”

Mark stares at the blonde, unsure of what to say.

_“Play along,“_ he replies, winking mischievously.

Mark clears his throat and straightens up in his seat, “That’s okay…sweetie,” the words leaving his mouth feel awkward and stilted, “I’m just glad you’re here now…” he clears his throat again, “How was…work?”

“Work was great!” the blonde replies, almost too enthusiastically, and yet the bubbly response suits him. While the blonde – _who is this guy?_ – begins to recount a story from work, something about a Youngjae spilling hot noodles on himself, Mark takes a moment to observe his company.

He’s definitely handsome, with strong features and dark eyes; but also gorgeous, especially when he smiles so brightly, his pink lips stretched across his face.

“Oh!” the blonde interrupts Mark’s musings about his biceps, causing him to jump, “Babe, I think I left my phone in the car. Can I use yours to text my mom really quick?”

“Yeah, for sure,” Mark hopes his smile doesn’t look too strained, as he passes the blonde his phone. Mark watches as he quickly types away, his eyes focused on the small screen and his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth.

Definitely handsome, gorgeous, and adorable.

“Here you go!” the blonde slides his phone back into his hand, the notes app opened and filled with words. Mark glances at the blonde, who simply grins at him, gesturing with his eyes to read the words on the screen. _“Hi, I’m Jackson! I’m sorry that you’ve been waiting so long for your date to show up :( If you’d like, I can be your date for the evening?"_

Mark looks up, and with a genuine smile, nods. The blonde – _Jackson_ – reaches forward and grabs his hand, giving it a squeeze.

“Thanks, dear,” Mark says, lacing their fingers together.


	2. The Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark can't stop thinking about Jackson, and their perfect "date."

When Mark was sixteen and still living in California, he took a deep breath, shoving his naturally shy nature to the side, and asked out the pretty girl in his chemistry class. She had said yes with such a beautiful smile, and the two spent their Saturday afternoon holding hands on the boardwalk, admiring the cutesy items from the street vendors and getting ice cream cones.

That was the best date Mark had been on, until his sophomore year of university, and he shyly accepted a date proposal from Bam Bam, a gorgeous boy with kind eyes and a bright smile. The two rode the bus to the aquarium, and after gently intertwining their fingers, Bam Bam proceeded to drag him from one end of the aquarium to the other, his eyes lit up in fascination as he _oo’d_ and _aww’d_ over each exhibit.

Until a week ago, Mark would have said that that was the best date he had ever been on.

But then he met Jackson Wang, his knight in a baggy jersey and loose jeans, and every date he’s been on before then seems like a foggy memory. Which makes no sense to him, because they only had dinner together. There weren’t any silly character drawings from a street vendor, or breathless kisses against the shark tank; there was only dinner, and yet Mark can’t think of a time where he felt more relaxed, and able to smile so freely.  


Mark groaned, letting his head slip from his hands and onto the table.  


It’s only been a week, but he can’t stop thinking about Jackson, his mind replaying images from their date like a movie. He thinks about the way Jackson laughed, his high-pitched cackle that made Mark grin like a fool; or when he took a bite of Mark’s dinner, a spicy dish that insistently made his eyes well up with tears. Jackson was funny, and kind, and so goddamn gorgeous that he left Mark a little breathless when he hugged him goodnight, after slipping a piece of paper with his number into his hand.

Mark sighed as he sat up, his hand slipping into his pocket and pulling out the little piece of paper. He carefully unfolded it, staring at the numbers he’s already memorized.  


“You have a boyfriend,” he reminded himself with a frown, refolding the paper and setting it down in front of him. He ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes tiredly, “A fucking boyfriend who never even apologized…”

Quickly, Mark grabbed his cell phone and unlocked the home screen, punching in the numbers before he lost his nerve again. The phone rang in his hand as he waited, anticipation building and making his heart pound. “Oh god, what am I-”

“Hello?” Jackson’s voice echoed over the phone, and Mark could feel his heartbeat slowing down. “Hello?”

“Hi,” he quietly replied, “It’s Mark, from-”

“Mark!” Jackson shouted excitedly, and Mark could feel his cheeks getting warm, “I’m so glad you called!”

Mark took a deep breath, and smiled, “Yeah, me too.”  



	3. The Maid in Manhattan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark makes a difficult choice, in the comfort of Jackson's arms.

Mark closed his eyes as he leaned back against Jackson, sighing in content as the blonde ran his fingers through his hair. The movie Jackson had put in continued to play, a stupid rom-com that Mark couldn’t get into; he much rather listen to Jackson’s laughter, obnoxiously loud and yet so soothing to him.

“Mark, Mark, you gotta watch this!” Jackson shook his shoulder, prompting Mark to open his eyes. He blinked, turning towards Jackson and smiling at the others' bright grin. “It’s the best part,” Jackson said, gesturing towards the screen with his free hand, the other still wrapped around Mark’s hair, “Jennifer Lopez’s character-”

“I still can’t believe you’re making me watch Maid in Manhattan,” Mark interrupted him, giggling as Jackson’s smile faltered and was replaced with a pout. “Hell, I still can’t believe you own this movie.”

“Technically, it’s not mine,” Jackson replied, giving Mark’s hair a small tug. “It’s actually Youngjae’s, but it’s still a really cute movie!”

Mark rolled his eyes and resumed his previous position, trying to hide his blush as he got comfortable in Jackson’s embrace, the blonde’s hand finding its way back into his hair.

“Hey Mark,” Jackson interrupted the quiet moment a few minutes later, his fingers now caressing the tips of his ears, “What’s going on here?”

“What do you mean?” Mark asked, snuggling further into Jackson’s arms.

“I mean us. We’ve been hanging out for, what,” Jackson paused, counting under his breath, “Three weeks now. And we get lunch, and dinner, and go shopping, and cuddle on my couch…”

Mark remained silent, but sat up, showing Jackson he had his attention.

“Mark, I think it’s pretty obvious how I feel about you,” Jackson said, smiling softly, “And I think you feel the same way, but you’re still with your boyfriend.”

Mark bit his lip, looking down at his hands nervously.

“Mark,” Jackson leaned over and grabbed his hand, and Mark laced their fingers together, just like he did on their first date. “It’s obvious you’re unhappy with him, so why stay?”

Mark shrugged, finding it difficult to get the words out. Why did he stay? Was it because, despite being a sarcastic little shit at times, he hated the idea of hurting someone? Was it because, even after all of the missed dates and ignored calls, a part of him still loved his boyfriend?

“I don’t know…” Mark finally said, hurriedly brushing away the tears that had begun to gather in his eyes. “I’m an idiot, Jackson.”

“At least you’re gorgeous?” Jackson teased, and Mark couldn’t help but laugh, using his hold on Jackson’s hand to pull the other closer. Jackson’s arms wrapped tight around his waist, while Mark’s arms found comfort along those broad shoulders.

“I’ll do it, I will,” Mark said, his promise muffled against Jackson’s neck. “I want to be happy again.”

Jackson held him tighter, and Mark sighed, eyes falling close in content.


	4. The Heartbreak

Over the years, Mark has had many different reasons for standing in front of apartment 3B; crazy parties filled with drunk laughter and stupid stunts, late night cram sessions and almost setting the oven on fire, gentle caresses and hard, almost bruising kisses.

Mark’s heart pounds painfully in his chest as he takes in a shuddery breath, his hand shaking as he inserts the spare key into the lock. “Oh god,” he pauses, letting the key rest in the lock as he backs away, running a hand through his tangled hair. He leans against the banister and tries to calm down, to push away the nerves that are telling him to run away as fast as he can.

“You can do this,” he takes in one last deep breath, and quickly forces himself to unlock the door and enter the apartment, letting his back rest against the wooden frame as it shuts behind him. 

“Jinyoung?” he calls out into the quiet apartment, hanging up his spare key for the last time. He walks further into the apartment, pass the couch where Jinyoung kissed him for the first time, and into the hallway, approaching the bedroom door; he’s about to turn the knob when he hears it, a faint moan that echoes in the quiet and breaks his already bruised heart.

_“Jaebum…”_

Mark steps back, eyes wide and a lump forming in his throat as he hears it again, and again, until he covers his ears and walks away, walks out of the apartment with a loud slam and tears welling up in his eyes. He makes it down the stairs and to his bus stop before he collapses, fishing his phone out of his pocket and pressing the speed dial on number two.

“Hey, how did-”

“He’s been cheating on me!” Mark shouts into the phone, the tears now streaming down his cheeks, “This whole time, he-”

“Where are you?” Jackson asks, and Mark can hear Jackson thumbling around, “I’m going to get you.”

Mark gives him the address and Jackson hangs up, with a promise that he’ll be there soon; just as he’s about to put his phone back in his pocket, it begins ringing, a familiar tune that he had assigned to that contact a long time ago.

“Mark,” Jinyoung’s voice is quiet as he answers the call, “Are you there?”

“How could you?” Mark questions instead, wishing he had the energy to sound angrier, to shout and threaten Jinyoung with harm. “I thought you loved me.”

“I do love-”

“No you fucking don’t!” Mark screams, because he can’t handle another lie, “People who love each other don’t cheat!”

Jinyoung remains silent, his breathing calm and regulated.

“How long?”

“About six months.”

Mark swears and hangs up the phone, shoving it back into his pocket and ignoring the calls that come after that. After the fifth ring, he sees Jackson’s car speeding down the street and stands up, ready to get the hell away from here; as soon as the blonde parks, he climbs into the passenger seat and closes his eyes.

“My place?” Jackson asks, and Mark nods, sniffling.

“Hey, Mark,” Jackson says after a few moments, interrupting the tense silence.

“Yeah?”

“I’m here for you,” and as he says this, he gently takes Mark’s shaking hand into his own, gripping it tight.

It’s not much, but when he opens his eyes and glances at Jackson, whose looking at him with such concern, he gives him a tiny smile.  



	5. The Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark finally finds his happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy ending ♥  
> you can find more of my stuff [here](http://hotfruits.tumblr.com).

Mark smiles as his date enters the restaurant, the handsome blonde making his way towards _their_ booth. His hair is slicked back, with long earrings adorning his ears and a smudge of black eyeliner around his eyes. “Hey babe,” Jackson smiles as he sits down, big and bright and Mark feels his heart skip a beat, “Sorry I’m late, we got swamped at the last minute and I couldn’t leave Youngjae alone.”

“That’s okay,” Mark replies, his voice quiet as leans over and gives Jackson a chaste kiss. “How was work, sweetie?”

Jackson beams at the use of the pet name, before launching into a tale about his day at work. “Well, we hired this new barista, some kid named…fuck, what was his name?” Jackson pauses, looking around the room as if it’ll give him the answer. “Ah, whatever,” he shakes his head, continuing, “Anyway, the kid is a giant, and he totally…”

Mark finds himself spacing out as he watches Jackson chatter, his expressions animated and his hands gesturing wildly. Their dates are often like this, with Mark listening quietly to Jackson’s insane tales about his friends, his old fencing days in Hong Kong, or the weird, random observations he makes during the day. 

It’s perfect, and like nothing he’s experienced before.

“And then, after finally making the perfect latte art, he dropped the damn cup on the floor. That kid, I swear,” Jackson shakes his head, chuckling to himself as he leans back in his seat. “Enough about me, what were you thinking just now? I could totally see you spacing out.”

“I was thinking about how much I like your stupid face,” Mark answers truthfully, and can’t help but giggle when Jackson begins to blush, “And how much I enjoy dating you.”

“Yeah?”

Mark nods, smiling, “Yeah. You’re insane, and a little embarrassing at times, but you always make me smile,” Mark reaches for Jackson’s hand, lacing their fingers together, “And you’re always there for me, as well.”

“Well, that’s cause I like your stupid face, too.”

“I’m glad,” Mark pauses, taking a moment to collect his thoughts, “After Jinyoung, I thought I’d be heartbroken forever…but you really helped me through it, Jackson. Thank you.”

“Of course, babe,” Jackson replies, his gaze affectionate as he gives Mark’s hand a squeeze. “And if he ever comes back to my shop, I’ll totally draw more dicks in his lattes.”

Mark erupts into a fit of giggles, shaking his head at the ridiculously insane, sometimes painfully embarrassing man that he adores; and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
